The Battle for Gielinor
The Battle for Gielinor '''is the role-playing representation of the events during '''Tuska Comes. The main factions are Armadyl, Saradomin, Zamorak, the Godless and Tuska. This event, unlike others, gives two to three role-plays a week. Factions Hero Faction(s) Armadyl's forces Armadylean forces are composed of followers of the god of peace and law. Their goal with their allies is to stop Tuska from heading towards Gielinor and score the highest points to get recognized. General: '''Ckree'aa '''Captain: '''T'Avi Skree '''Organizations siding with the faction:' ' Guardians of Armadyl Saradomin's Forces Saradominist forces are composed of followers of the god of order and wisdom. Their goal with their allies is to stop Tuska from heading towards Gielinor and score the highest points to get recognized. General: 'Sir Brad '''Captain: 'Sir Vye Ver '''Organizations siding with the faction:' ' The White Knights The Church of Saradomin The Kingdom of Asgarnia The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Zamorak's Forces Zamorakian forces are composed of followers of the god of chaos and destruction. Their goal with their allies is to stop Tuska from heading towards Gielinor and score the highest points to get recognized. General: '''Lord Nemuritor Del'sair '''Captain: '''Iommi '''Organizations siding with the faction: ' ' The Cult Of Hazeel Zamorakian Magical Institute The Kinshra Knights The Godless The Godless is a group of mortals with no gods and wish for none in Gielinor. They are composed of group of different race that wish to protect the world, and the innocents in it. Their goal with their allies is to stop Tuska from heading towards Gielinor and score the highest points to get recognized. General: 'Mark '''Captain: 'Rosaline Haines '''Organizations siding with the faction: ' '''N/A Enemy Faction '''Tuska' Tuska is a blind boar beast that is heading towards Gielinor. Her followers goal is to assure their goddess' safety, destruction towards any city in Gielinor and her goddess victory in this event. Leader: '''High Priest Ongard Odin Battles/Activities The Beginning of the End One bright sunny day, lighting struck a certain location with a massive earthquake being felt all over Gielinor, as well as a giant echo of a demonic roar could be heard over the skies. Giant strange rocks starting falling in Gielinor south of the Barbarian village. As the meteor was mined, strange insects would form around the area of the rock. When the meteor was demolished, an insect protruded from the remains, that was lead towards the herd of Airuts southwest of Piscatoris, near the Phoenix lair. Upon seeing the insect walking towards the group, the Airuts would start chanting Tuska's name, knowing her arrival is near. An '''Astromancer would overhear the news of a giant entity heading towards Gielinor, and would call upon the Factions of each religion, and heroes in hope that they can save the world, from utter destruction. In hope of it all, a Meeting would be made with the Generals of each Faction for an temporary alliance. The First Strike Coming soon. Gallery Tuska_beast_master_concept_art.jpg|Concept art of Tuska's beastmaster. Crashed rock.png The Beginning of the End Airuts Chant.png Category:Godless Category:Zamorakian Category:Saradominist Category:Armadylean Category:Tuskan Category:Wars Category:Event Category:In-Character History Category:Incomplete Articles